It Should Have Been Me
by andysanime
Summary: It has been three years since the Ceremonial Duel and many things have happened and this is one characters thoughts on the most important thing that happened in those three years. Semi-song fic


Authors Note: Another one-shot? Why yes, what of the other stories? Well... I'll get to them eventually. I hope you enjoy this and I would like to thank InsaneEvilLittleEmmy for the help... again =). Your the best! 3. Hope you enjoy.

'You know, its funny how I always said I prefer to be outside dueling and playing games rather than inside doing things like listening to the radio and now... it seems to be the only thing I spend most of my time doing. The radio is a funny thing, it has this uncanny way of playing songs that describe how your feeling and... there's one song that is playing that I hear no matter _what_ station is playing. it's called, What Hurts the Most and it's by 'Rascal Flatts'

_**I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house,**_

_** that don't bother me**_

'This house has been empty for three years now, did you know that after you... left... grandpa died?... Stupid question, of course you did because he would have joined you in the after life and I'm not worried since I know that you'll take good care of him so I don't have to worry. I live in this game shop alone and while I know I could get a roommate, I couldn't bring my self to do so. Heh, I couldn't even bring myself to change anything. I'm still running the game shop because I know that you two would have wanted it though I'm sure you'd say that all you want is for me to be happy. The only sad thing is that since everything I have... lost my will to play games. It's sad, isn't it? The game king losing the will to play games...'

_**I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out,**_  
><em><strong> that don't bother me.<strong>_

'A few tears... yea, right... it had been more than just a 'few'. It seems that whenever I think about you I end up crying which is why even though I feel like I'm starting to forget you I can't even bring myself to look at a mirror because we look so much alike that I can't stand to look at myself and remember one of the most important people that I lost. You understand don't you? Yes... I'm sure you would because you were always so understanding... Heh, I'm sure your a bit annoyed though at the fact that when I'm out in public I try to pretend I'm alright and not broken inside, I know that if you were here you would make me remove my mask and show my true feelings but... than again... your not here, are you?'

_**What hurts the most, is being so close  
>and having so much to say and watching you walk away<br>**_  
>'Yea, there was so much that I wanted to tell you... that I <em>needed<em> to tell you but... I'm such a coward, I couldn't tell you everything and I regret it now. You know our duel? That had been the happiest moment in my life because... I'm not sure when it happened but everything just seemed to disappear and I enjoyed myself. We didn't have to worry about the world ending, we didn't have to worry about our friends being in danger, it was just you and me dueling our best and having a good time. You must be wondering why I bring this up, right? Well, it's because with every happy moment there is a sad moment to follow and one of my saddest moments was watching you go. When you left, I knew I was never going to see you again and... I should have told you the most important thing I had to say and yet I didn't... I didn't because of fear. I bet that sound ridiculous coming from me, right?'

_**And never knowin' what could have been,  
>and not seen' that lovin' you was what I was tryin' to do<strong>_

'...I had loved you... yes I loved you and I have never told you and now I regret it. I should have told you before you left but I was a coward... I was afraid of rejection... fear... why did I let fear rule my decisions? Why was I such a fool? Surly it would have been better to have you known than living with all these 'what ifs' and 'maybes' and of course one of these maybes being maybe you loved me like I love you, not the kind that brothers share. A part of me thinks that you would be sickened and would hate me but that side was quickly shot down because... that's not how you are, you never hated people because of who they love. Heck, it was even you who got some of them together and others you helped push them in the right direction. Bakura and Ryou, Marik and Malik, Tea and Tristan, but the one that had been most surprising was Joey and Kaiba. Everyone thought the two hated each other but you knew different of course it was only a matter of how you got the two together is a secret to everyone... since you refused to tell anyone. I know you wouldn't admit it but I bet your a bit annoyed at me for basically avoiding our friends... am I right?... Hm, yes, I know I'm right because friends had always been important to you...'

_**It's hard to deal with the pain of losin' you wherever I go,  
>but I'm doing it.<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our friends and I'm alone  
><strong>_  
>'I've been avoiding our friends but... its because its just so hard to watch them with their loved ones and I lost you. I mean, I can barley go anywhere without thinking about you and it takes so much work not to have a mental breakdown... how can I face our friends like this? I see them once in a while, the times I can't get away but it takes all I have to even smile at them... but I'm being selfish. Your departure had hurt everyone. Did you know that after you left Ryou and Malik had gotten depressed and it took Bakura and Marik a long time to make them feel at least a bit better and even then they <em>still <em>get depressed sometimes? Tea wanted to give up her dream of being a dancer but everyone convinced her that it would be the _last_ thing you wanted, and Tristian had started street fighting again for a while but he was also convinced by the others that you would dislike that as well. Seto did the last thing anyone thought was possible, he started spending less time dueling and less time at work and spending more time with Joey and Mokuba saying that dueling wasn't as important anymore because his 'real' rival was gone... tch and yet he still says that he doesn't believe in the 'magic mumbo-jumbo'... yea, right. No one knew how Mokuba really is, though he seems to be OK but he could be faking it.

Joey, by far had the worse time getting over it. Instead of resorting to violence like Tristan did, he stayed in the room that he is staying in the Kaiba mansion and he wouldn't eat or sleep, all he would do is stare outside the window in a blank-like state. He wouldn't respond to anything, not even Kaiba calling him 'mutt' which he hates. What snapped him out of it was Tristan insulting him, calling him weak and basically hitting below the belt. That got a reaction out of him, the two started fighting -literally, fighting- and he got everything out and in the end started crying. It took him longer to get over it but he did, only going into depression once in a while like Malik and Ryou, and they all help each other. The only reason I know this is because Mokuba came and told me so that I could join them and 'heal' but... obviously I didn't join in with them. All of this, I'm sure you do know because I know your watching over all of us because that is what you have always done. our friends are important to you as they are important to me even though I suppose I haven't been showing it lately. One of the reasons I care for them so much is because they are your friends as well and not only that but you had brought them to me. I know that you say that I brought them to you but I don't believe it and... I suppose that's why we have agreed that we brought them to each other. Everyone... really misses you... I hope you are watching me as I do this because-'

Ringgggggggg, a metallic-sounding bell rang interrupting a young man about the age of seventeen-eighteen from what he was doing. The young man with violet eyes and tri-colored hair looked at the clock, a frown appearing on his face. It is time for him to go and just like every year he was just a bit nervous to go for a reason that not even he knows.

He got up from the desk and put the black pen on the desk next to the paper and headed into the kitchen. He got the flowers he had bought the other day, he hadn't really been paying attention to the kind of flowers they were, and left the game shop while closing and locking the door behind him.

He walked the streets of Domino, ignoring everyone and walked the same path he has for three years on this day.

When he reached his destination, he didn't even bother looking at the old, wooden, worn out sign that says 'Domino Cemetery' and went to the third row and four graves down to and sat between the fourth and fifth graves and did a prayer for the two people that the graves belong to.

When he finished the prayer, he went and sat at the one at the left and he couldn't hold it in anymore. He let his tears flow as he hugged the grave and whispered "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry it should have been me, not you" over and over again as he stared at the name on the grave.

On the white grave -the _only _white grave in the whole cemetery- in black writing was:

_**In loving Memory of Yugi Moto  
>1990-2006<br>Great duelist, and even greater friend**_

Under the words is a circle that looks exactly like the one Tea had drew on her, Yugi, Tristan, and Joey's hand and below that it says:

_**"Believing in your friends and the  
>heart of the cards, anything is<br>possible."**_

Above the crying boy, the clouds seemed to move and shape into a face similar to the boy's and the same style hair, a sad but forgiving smile on his face. This same image has appeared on this day for the past three years every time the boy has come.

A small burst of wind flew through the graveyard whispering a message to the boy 'I forgive you' and just like every year, it fell on deaf ears.


End file.
